Summer Seventh Heaven
by LisaTurpin1
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are head-boy and girl, and being so, they are invited to the tenth anniversairy ball at a Wizarding Hotel. And, the romance blossoms from there...
1. CHAPTER ONE: Crystal 204

**Title:** Summer Seventh Heaven (1/?)

**Author Name: **Lisa Turpin

**Author Email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** The 'Harry Potter & World' belongs to the great creator, J K Rowling!

**Author's Note:** Review and tell me what you think of this story. Basically, Hermione and Draco are head-boy. So, basically as a privilege of being head-boy and girl, they are invited to go to the tenth anniversary at Crystallites Hotel and the romance starts from there and so forth. I have written a quarter of the second chapter, so – please enjoy!

**Dedicated:** To my best friend, Katy, who has recently found the joy of Harry Potter fan fiction. And, also – she says I am warming her up to Draco. Yipee!

CHAPTER ONE: Crystal 204

Hermione Granger walked through the diamond gates and entered the ice crystal front doors of the Crystallites Hotel. A young wizard stood at the entrance and welcomed her, Hermione smiled at him. She went up to the young witch at the reception and received her room keys. She walked through a door the receptionist had pointed her to go and she walked into a small room. 

A voice came from above her, 'Where would you like to go?'

'Crystal 204, please.'

And, the room disappeared around her and then, she found herself standing outside a door bearing the numbers '204' and underneath, it read, 'Hermione Granger'. She slipped her key into the keyhole and she entered the room.

Hermione was greeted with quite a sight! In one corner of the room lay a king-size blue cloud bed; next to it was a marble mini-fridge and there was sign that read, 'Knock and I'll open, order what ever you want!' In the opposite corner of the room was a bookshelf, this deeply interested Hermione. 

On, one side of the room were two pearl doors, Hermione walked through them and entered in to a magnificent bathroom - the white, gleaming bath itself was the size of a swimming room and there were several gold taps, Hermione turned on each tap and each one gushed out different types of liquids or foams in assorted colors. It deeply reminded, Hermione of the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The toilet was made out of smooth crushed crystal with a matching sink beside it and there were several gifts on the counter, which consisted of: unicorn soap, crystallites special shampoo, crystallites special conditioner, Capture a Wizard perfume and a pot of Star-struck straighten-your-hair potion. Next to it was a bucket of muggle make-up: lip gloss, several eye shadows, clear mascara, black mascara, pot of blusher, make-up brushes set, nail polish and a eyelash curler. 

Hermione walked back out the doors and next to the door was a wardrobe, Hermione opened the wardrobe and out popped out a glass screen with graphics, on the screen was a witch.

'Hello, as our welcome guest, you are free to choose an outfit to take home – preferably an outfit for our upcoming tenth anniversary ball. There are many different types of eveningwear to choose from, feel free to take your pick. But, first – are you male or female?'

'Would it be all right, if I came back later to choose because I would like to take a tour round the hotel first?'

'Perfectly fine, I am always here if you want any assistance or have any enquires.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said to the witch and she shut the wardrobe.

She turned around and walked over to the massive glass doors, that were dotted with fairy lights on the edge, that led to the outside balcony. She opened the doors and stepped outside. There, she stood on the balcony - meters above the ground, touching the sky. She reached out her hand and grabbed a star out of the sky.

'This place is wonderful, I am _so_ lucky to be head-girl and get such a privilege to attend the tenth anniversary ball at the Crystallites Hotel – I wonder who head-boy is, he has the room next door to me according to professor McGonagall and he is supposedly, my partner for the tenth anniversary ball,' Hermione said aloud to herself.

She placed the star back into the midnight blue sky and she glanced over at the balcony belonging to room 203 which was the head-boy's and a blonde hair, pointed face boy was already standing there, leaning against the balcony rail – smirking at her.

'Draco Malfoy?' Hermione said, incredulously.  


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Unknown Never Sleeps

**Title:** Summer Seventh Heaven (2/?)

**Author Name: **Lisa Turpin

**Author Email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** The 'Harry Potter & World' belongs to the great creator, J K Rowling!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I also have two other Hermione/Draco stories, one is called 'To Realize before it's too dark' and it is a dark fic about Hermione being Draco's bait for Voldemort. And, then there is also my newest one 'Draco Malfoy and the Death of Hermione Granger' Draco has supposedly killed Hermione, so it seems. I think it is a good one, so far – it has a lot of suspense and a good storyline. Well, at least, that's what I think!

**Dedicated:** My great reviewer – Hermione18! She has added two of my stories to her favorites list! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I have added her to my special 'reviewers' column on my bio! Keep reviewing, and you might soon see _yourself _up there! Did I mention thank you to Hermione18 – by the way?

CHAPTER TWO: Spa Relaxation

Draco Malfoy smirked as he looked at his supposedly partner for the tenth anniversary ball held at Crystallites Hotel – the Mudblood Granger from the Golden Trio. 

'Shocked, Granger? You better closed that filthy mouth of yours. I _am_ head-boy. And, I am supposedly your partner to the tenth anniversary ball, but you won't catch me taking a Mudblood to the ball!' He said cruelly. 

Then, he walked back into his room and flopped down on to the king-size, green cloud bed and tried to sort out his mind. He didn't truly hate the Mudblood or any Mudbloods, it was all an act really, to keep the Malfoy 'I-hate-Mudbloods' image. Yes, his father may hate Mudbloods and his mother followed everything his father did, but Draco didn't…at least – he didn't think he did. 

Hermione Granger wasn't too bad – she had grown-up over the summer to be a very beautiful thing indeed. With, her light brown hair and deep brown eyes, and her wholesome natural looks, she didn't look half-bad, not noting her body-shape, which had filled out and had curves in _all_ the right places. It made half the boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry want to eat her! Including – Draco – at times…

Draco walked into his bathroom and washed his face, letting the cool water wash away his thoughts. He dried himself and then went down a floor for a tour of the famous Crystallites Wizarding Hotel…

*

'Stupid Mudblood, I'll show him,' grumbled Hermione Granger as she walked back into her room.

She was angry, very angry. Being insulted at school was bad enough, but being insulted in a public place was humiliating! Yes, they might have been alone on the balcony, but there was no stopping Draco Malfoy going to insult in front of everybody and she had tried so hard to get the position of head-girl and she had been ready to enjoy herself as much as possible and take a break for once at the hotel, only to be known that, the head-boy was no other than her arch-enemy. It made her relaxing break - the pits! Hermione was never going to escape him, he was everywhere – it drove her mad!

*

Draco went down to the spa, after a quick tour of the hotel, carrying his bathing suit in a bag. He wanted to relax a little, forget the encounter with Granger and just let his thoughts wander. For some, strange, odd and bizarre reason – his thoughts kept going back to Granger and he did not like it one bit. It wasn't as if he _liked _her, she was a Mudblood, _and_ she was a bossy, annoying, busy-haired, buckteeth, know-it-all. Well…she was a bossy, know-it-all – at least. 

Draco shook his head trying to get rid of the image of her standing on the balcony. He really needed to relax; this _relaxing _break was not going as well he thought. 

*

**_REVIEWERS:_**

****

**Hermione18: **You better like this chapter! This chapter is dedicated just for you! Read my 'bio', I have listed you under my reviewer's column, and read what I have written!

**Faerie: **Well, I have updated! I'm so happy you like it! And, you love it! I'm so happy! J****

**RoNnIeGiRl: **I'm an extraordinary writer? That is the first; someone has ever said that to me! Thank you, thank you and thank you! I like you! Lol. Do you have a username? If, you do, tell me so that I can add you to my special reviewers column!

**Fiery-chan: **Well, I've updated and it depends on what you think of this chapter. It's a bit boring this one…

**Sucker For Romance: **Thank you for reviewing nearly all my stories! I have added you to my special reviewers column in my 'bio'! See, what I have written!

**Jen Drake: **You like it! Thank you! Here is some _more_ for you!

**Elle-poohbear: **The next chapter is here! I haven't written chapter three yet but I will soon, I have so many stories going on at the moment!

**Voidsenshi: **Well, now you can read what is happening next! Tell me, what you think!

**Christina Russell: **Ah, well, Draco isn't too short for me! I hav written chapter four to my other story, I just need to send it off to be beta'd (check grammar) and then I'll post it soon!****

**Lilybee: **A VERY good story? Geez, thanks! That has really made my day! Thank you, I'm very happy now!****


	3. CHAPTER THREE: For All That Was To Come

**Title:** Summer Seventh Heaven (3/?)

**Author Name: **Lisa Turpin

**Author Email:** RebeccaSL8@Hotmail.Com

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** The 'Harry Potter & World' belongs to the great creator, J K Rowling!

**Author's Note:** Thanks all my lovely reviewers! I have 24 reviews in 2 chapters. Wow. Thanks! I'm not a very happy person at the moment! L Just, stuff, going on at school. I'll get over it! There are lots of reviewers I need to add to my 'Bio' I just don't have time yet!

**Dedicated:** Tom Felton! Lol. I just had to dedicate one chapter from one of my stories to him!

CHAPTER THREE: Discovered by your Enemy

Hermione undressed and then walked out to the public bath, the only public bath, there was, was shared by male and females. But, most of them were older married couples, so, Hermione would be the odd one count and hoped that no one would appear to notice to her, while she was under water naked.

She lay in the water thinking about being head-girl, Malfoy, the hotel, Malfoy, the bath she was in and Malfoy. She shook her head; she was starting to feel very lightheaded and dizzy. Why couldn't she get Malfoy out of her mind?

As, Hermione lost conscious and fell into the water. The last image, she saw was of – the real Malfoy dressed in a robe looking down at her.

*

Draco quickly scooped Hermione out of the water and into his arms and grabbed a towel of the rail near the bath and wrapped her up. He rushed to the reception and asked for permission to go to Hermione Granger's room, quickly explaining the situation. He rushed into the room evaporator and was quickly transported into Hermione's room through emergency. He put her down on the bed and went into her bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe and dressed Hermione.

Then, the doctor arrived and he stood aside.

*

Hermione woke up, as the room spun around her. Where was she? She remembered that she was last in the public bath and now, she was in her room.

'You're awake!' came a voice.

Hermione sat up, reassured that she was covered in a bathrobe, but she hadn't put it on? She turned to the voice and saw Draco Malfoy!

'Are you all right?' He asked her sincerely.

'What are _you_ doing in my room?'

'Is that how you repay someone for helping you?' Draco said angrily.

'Help – wait – what happened? I was in the pool – now I'm up here. What is going on?'

'You fainted in the bath and I was passing by and I saw you so I grabbed you out and took you to your room and called a doctor.'

'You saw me naked!'

'Yes, I did, but what does it matter? It didn't matter at the time for the situation was an emergency to get you out!' 

'Oh yes, I'm sorry – Draco. Thank you.' Hermione said weakly.

'You called me, Draco!'

'Sorry, I mean Malfoy.'

'No, it's okay, it's just that you've never called me Draco before.'

'You want me to call you Draco?' Hermione asked puzzled.

'Yes, I guess. Calling me 'Malfoy' makes me sound so _hateful_.'

'Well, you are, really. But I have to thank you for saving me.'

'So, you should, Granger!'

'Call me Hermione, not Mudblood or Granger.'

'Yea – Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Sorry, I ever called you Mudblood, I'm not who I use to be, I've changed.' Draco said meekly.

'Yea – I can see, what happened?'

'Um – um.'

'It's okay, you don't have to tell me.'

'Hermione?'

Hermione looked up and Draco bent down and kissed her.

'What was – was that for?' Hermione said nervously.

'Will you be my date to the tenth anniversary ball?'

*

**_REVIEWERS:_**

**Jen Drake:** Well, here is more for you! Thanks for reviewing my chapters!

**G*Ness:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I have a better story at the moment. Called, Draco Malfoy and the Death of Hermione Granger. It is very suspenseful and dark. I like it! I know what's going to happen.

**Hermione18:** It was my pleasure dedicating my chapter to you! Glad you like it!

**The Adoorable kitten Fluffy:** Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much for adding me to your favorites! Thannx!

**Christina Russell:** Yea, of course, I think Draco really is a good guy! And, I'm really confused. I've written you a diary entry. It'll explain more there. Concert, next Tuesday!

**Faerie:** Hi! Yep, I'm a Tom Felton fan. Are you? I'm registered on his discussion board. Lol. I'm sad!

**Fiery-Chan:** Hi! Nah, you don't suck at reviews. I'm just glad you reviewed!

**Liviana Lupin:** Hi! Nice username, it's cool! I like the name. Ah, you love the hotel! Too bad, it isn't real. Be nice, if it was. Be nice if I went to Hogwarts!

**florina-de-lioncourt:** Yep, I'm a Draco and Hermione shipper. There are the only couple I write about! Tom felton. Whopee!

**HarryPotterExpert:** Lol. I like your username! Yea, lots of people want to go to the couple I've made up. Does sound nice though! All crystal and diamonds and pretty! Ah, sweet!

**Moonbeam:** 'Ello! New reviewer of mine. Thanks for reviewing. Yep, well, Draco was bought up to be stupid about the Mudblood thing. But, he is learning in my story!

**Elle-poohbear:** I gotta put you up on my 'Bio' column. You are a faithful reviewer! Please, keep it up!

**Maddie:** Draco is a very silly boy, and a boy, not man. And, he is scared of admitting he likes a Mudblood. He's scared what he'll get from his friends and home. Silly boy!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Where I End and You Begin

**Title:** Summer Seventh Heaven (4/?)

**Author Name: **Lisa Turpin

**Author Email:**

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** The 'Harry Potter & World' belongs to the great creator, J K Rowling!

**Author's Note:** Thanks all my lovely reviewers! I have 38 reviews already! I love you ALL! Sorry I haven't written in ages! I stole the last line from Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The song is © Mandy Moore – "I wanna be with you". I was listening to it and the chapter popped into my head. Do you think it fits?

**Dedicated: **My reviewers.

**CHAPTER FOUR: _Drawing to an End_**

Hermione stood nervously nest to Draco. What was she doing here with him? He had just seen her naked! But she was glad she had come. The Ballroom had been decorated ravishingly, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, ice sculptures were dotted around, faeries flitted to and fro and pearls and diamonds hung off the walls. It was if you had entered a treasured cave. This is what Aladdin must have felt, thought Hermione.

"Even I'm impressed, the Malfoy's go out of their way every year for their annual Christmas party," came Draco's voice smugly.

"Shut up, Draco. I'm _only_ here because you asked me to as we're head boy and girl."

"You wanted to come with me!"

"As if, if I had the choice!" Hermione smiled underneath her words. She was warming up to Draco. It was weird to call him on a first-name basis.

"Whatever. Do you want to dance?"

"No. Not yet. I'm going to get a drink."

Draco sighed frustrated and stomped after Hermione towards the drink's table. Stupid girl! Who was she to reject a Malfoy?

"Here you go, Draco," Hermione said, handing Draco a glass of red wine. It wasn't so bad being in his company; he was quite amusing when he was frustrated as he sulked like a young child. It amused Hermione to no end.

She happily sipped her wine basking and revelling in the glory of the room and the privilege of becoming Head Girl and the perks that came with it. Dumbledore was obviously trying to improve inter-house relationships too and Hermione hoped he would be proud, as he had done a great job with her and Draco so far. But, deep down, Hermione was regretting returning back to Hogwarts not only because she would be leaving this wonderful place but also she would have to hide her newfound friendship with Draco and Harry and Ron would not be best pleased with her.

Draco's voice broke into her thoughts, "Would you like to dance now?"

Hermione smiled, set her glass down and placed her hand in Draco's. He drew her to the dance floor and easily as if a jigsaw puzzle, she melded into his body, her arm around his neck and his arms encircled her waist. Hermione inhaled his male scent mixed in with a strong scent of fabric conditioner and sighed blissfully. When had she come to enjoy Draco Malfoy's company? They swayed gently to the music both lost in their own world filled with what tomorrow will bring...

"_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think_

_Of anything but you_

_Your breath on my face_

_Your warm gentle kiss_

_I taste the truth_

_I taste the truth_

_You know what I came here for_

_So, I wont ask for more_

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms_

_To hold you tight_

_Wanna be with you_

There's nothing more to say 

_There's nothing else I want more_

_Then to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you (yeah)_

_So, I hold this like night_

_Like if you were mine to hold_

_Forever more_

_And... I'll say_

_That I wanted so much to feel before (To feel before)_

_How beautiful it is just to be like this"_

"It's our last day here you know. We should enjoy it," Draco mumbled into her hair.

"I know," Hermione whispered. But inside, she was already starting to miss Draco because things just wouldn't be the same once they got back to school. "Hey, Draco. I'm having a lovely time here but since time is short and you know that things are going to change once we're back at school. Should we spend the last few hours together?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, either we go for a walk around the hotel and gardens or go up to either my room or yours."

"I like the room idea," Draco lifted his head and grinned at her.

"I think we should stick with the garden idea then!" Hermione laughed. Taking his hand, she dragged him out the room. It was odd, here Hermione and Draco were holding hands like a couple and suddenly the idea stuck to Hermione that in fact it wasn't such a bad idea. In fact, she thought, she would be more hurt if they weren't together.

Hermione stopped once they reached into the hotel's gardens filled with rosebushes, faeries and twinkling lights above which hung the dark sky illuminated by a bright, silver moon and scattered stars.

"I'll miss you, Draco," Hermione instantly regretted her words. Was she asking to be laughed at?

Draco caressed her cheek and kissed away a gentle tear that had fallen on Hermione's pale, lily face. She was a pretty thing and it was amazing that she was not dating Wonder Boy, and the Weasel stood no chance. Yet in fact, Hermione was standing here crying because she missed him, Draco Malfoy. When had everything changed? What happened to them hating each other? It was going to be a difficult road ahead as he had to deal with his father and she had to deal with her friends.

"What should we do?" Hermione whispered.

"We could keep it a secret?"

"Our relationship or friendship?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Both."

"I couldn't do that. Could you? A life we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. Someone would soon find out. I couldn't do that. Could you? Could you live like that?"

"I guess not..."

Shaking, Hermione asked again, "What should we do?"

"Pretend this never happened."

"Is that what you want?"

"No."

"I'm glad but I agree, let's pretend this never happened once we're back at school."

Hermione looked up at him with tears hanging from her lashes. Her innocence and trust was amazing. How had she ever managed to pull faith in him? Filled with sadness and regret of what was to come, Draco bent down to kiss Hermione for the last time sealing their promise.

_**Author's Note** I have a few bunnies hopping in my head right now for the story but I have not had a time to write them down as I have so much coursework to do for school. I'm 15. As my reader, do you have any other ideas or things you want to happen in the story? I'd be very grateful and who knows you're idea might appear later in the story? Doesn't it feel good to know you helped with the story?_


End file.
